wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cartoon Wiggles/Gallery
Gallery 1991-1996 06780926-FD09-4E7A-861F-7755CD33B9C2.png|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon (1991-1996) 155C2760-E7C5-4DC0-9E7D-709D795DB3FC.png|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon #2 (1991-1996) 1997 File:CartoonGreg.png|Cartoon Greg in 1997 File:CartoonMurray.png|Cartoon Murray in 1997 File:CartoonJeff.png|Cartoon Jeff in 1997 File:CartoonAnthony.png|Cartoon Anthony in 1997 1997-1999 Dorothy1997Cartoon.png|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon Wags1997Cartoon.png|Original Wags The Dog Cartoon Henry1997Cartoon.png|Original Henry The Octopus Cartoon Captfeathersword.png|Original Captain Feathersword Cartoon The Cartoon Wiggles 1997-2000.png|Cartoon Portrait as seen in "Wiggle Opera", "The Party", "Anthony's Friend", "Foodman", and "Friends". File:CartoonMurrayLogo.png|Cartoon Murray Logo in 1998 File:CartoonJeffLogo.png|Cartoon Jeff Logo in 1998 File:CartoonGregLogo.png|Cartoon Greg Logo in 1998 File:CartoonAnthonyLogo.png|Cartoon Anthony Logo in 1998 CartoonWagsin1998.png|Cartoon Wags in 1998 CartoonCaptainFeatherswordin1998.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 1998 TheWigglesmovie-1998VHSinlay.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (1997-1999) TheCartoonWigglyFriends (1997-1999).png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends (1997-1999) B2B537B9-9172-4D81-A3D4-4527CEDCAA3D.png|Cartoon Anthony (1997-1999) 099D6204-C666-445A-B729-BB0848D44D19.png|Cartoon Murray (1997-1999) Cartoon Greg 1997 (Transparent).PNG|Original Cartoon Greg Cartoon Jeff 1997 (Transparent).PNG|Original Cartoon Jeff Cartoon Dorothy the Dinosaur 1997.PNG|Original Dorothy the Dinosaur Cartoon 2 CartoonHenryin1998.png|Cartoon Henry in 1998 IMG_2513.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car 1997 IMG 2513.PNG.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (1997-1999) IMG 2513.png|The Cartoon Wiggles In The Big Red Car With Jeff In The Driver's Seat 1998 The Wiggles - The Big Red Car Cartoon (1997-1999).png|Cartoon Big Red Car (1997-1999) Example (20).png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (1997-1999) Without The Wiggles C5E91E7A-3734-455A-B442-534959885D60.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Big Red Car (1997-1999) With The Wiggles Example (30).png|The Cartoon Wiggles Pointing Fingers (1997-1999) 27EADF99-870E-4D87-BB99-8DD94A6D1F93.png 1B31321B-248F-4F41-B54F-2B478D208EF1.png Example (31).png The Wiggles Big Red Car Cartoon (1997 - 1999).png|Wiggles Cartoon Big Red Car (1997-1999) 2000-2002 Cartoon Wiggles And The Logo.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggles Logo in 2001 NetworkWigglesNews.png|Cartoon Greg in "Greg's News" Title Card MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Cartoon Murray in "Music With Murray" Title Card Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in "Captain's Magic Buttons" Title Card Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Cartoon Anthony in "Anthony's Workshop" Title Card Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Cartoon Jeff in "Where's Jeff?" Title Card Jeff2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2000 Anthony2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2000 Murray2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Murray in 2000 Greg2000Cartoon.png|Cartoon Greg in 2000 TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2001.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2001 2000sWigglesCartoons.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2000 JeffLogo.png|Jeff Logo in 2002 GregLogo.png|Greg Logo in 2002 AnthonyLogo.png|Anthony Logo in 2002 MurrayLogo.png|Murray Logo in 2002 0.gif|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2002 b9f943b6879ec698f2219a2589a67043.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2000 d2b5d3eaa667d9c4c260675a9495a916.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2000 a060e1c92c159f9cbba7e3a1764e377d.png|Cartoon Henry in 2001 The-Wiggles-Book-Lot-Board-Lot-_57 2.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in Zoo Wonderland CartoonAnthonyPlayingBlueStarryGuitar.png|Cartoon Anthony playing Blue Starry Guitar WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!346.png|The Cartoon Wiggles appeared in The Wiggles' TV set drawing from the song "Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set)" 122952956_the-wiggles-pencil-storage-case-brand-new-rare-art-.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles Pencil Case from 2002 185127491812409583969239040n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles, and Logo in 2000 HenrytheOctopusCartoonLogo.png WagstheDogCartoonLogo.png DorothytheDinosaurCartoonLogo.png CaptainFeatherswordLogo.png|Captain Feathersword Logo in 2002 Wiggles2.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Instruments in 2001 (Taken from the Wiggly Party Game) TheCartoonWigglesBRC 2002.jpg CartoonGreg (2002).png CartoonAnthony (2002).png CartoonJeff (2002).png CartoonMurray (2002).png TheWigglesin2000CartoonVersion.jpg Example (20).png The Wiggles Big Red Car Cartoon (1997 - 1999).png 7EB2C08F-D3F5-423B-BD69-CC822B99A1AD.png 2003-2012 The_Wiggles_in_cartoon_form.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Music CartoonWigglesLogo.png|The Cartoon Wiggles and their logo AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2005 AnimatedGreg-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Greg's Title in 2005 AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in 2005 AnimatedMurray-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Murray's Title in 2005 AnimatedJeff-2005.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff's Title in 2005 TheCartoonWigglesatWiggleBay.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles at Wiggle Bay Wigglesstage.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in Concert TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2007.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2007 imagesCD340FH0.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur Ballet Dancing GregSwirl.png|Cartoon Greg in his Swirl MurraySwirl.png|Cartoon Murray in his Swirl JeffSwirl.png|Cartoon Jeff in his Swirl AnthonySwirl.png|Cartoon Anthony in his Swirl Attractions.jpg|The Wiggles dancing on stage 1c035e1dab1c78b51b58a265f8ddf3d1.png|Cartoon Sam in his swirl 05c789c32b5dc5c6104217a8555c1ec1.png|Cartoon Dorothy in her swirl 0f2b4843a4f16cf5c3880b3ffc43c9b7.png|Cartoon Henry in 2004 1cc94285a44f72beafd533e044620016.png|Cartoon Dorothy with Roses 1a94a7d7c74bd38271646458c32c1137.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Mountain faces 1efefb3ab227dcd8d8a07e61cdf40798.png|Cartoon Murray in 2007 5e8bcfd3a9ea36919db62f42b8c2a034.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2007 8bdd6d037d91a45e5ee5bab2d8ff113d.png|Cartoon Jeff doing thumbs up 95b716f5b839f45ad13f09e045bad74b.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2004 139ae03c4fb2f42845d72c4d98225acf.png|Cartoon Murray in 2004 IMG_1009.PNG|Cartoon Greg in 2004 0938fbb7ae75c2ea4740824cb9978d37.png|Cartoon Captain in 2004 3440f017d1fb3561e0940c4c59420cf8.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2004 9898c84b8f361aedcb475d9a8b02a9c7.png|Cartoon Sam in 2007 044417f7de10bf8593353a631804d248.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2004 85925df13a5c500d0908bbda52be934f.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in his swirl 772226b84cde11f039bb0f4b17f4f1b8.png|Cartoon Henry in his swirl ba3c486a59bb667c64b9fe3006c97261.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2007 c4bf9ee80c6552cc271662bf1cbe4655.png|Cartoon Wags in his swirl c859914e98e6a32ac8889e31ca887262.png|Cartoon Wags in Doggy Discounts e2a4bc6b98526e8ace730f8e22340a4c.png|The Cartoon Wiggles flying a kite eb79c6a84f75e777fe87be0c270a21d3.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2007 eeb25270d8511c96daee4ca7db8d8220.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends faces in Get Ready To Wiggle f37540bb77b063d9e58ab8ac932f65f1.png|Cartoon Wags in 2004 f238b7c26586cfcc9b4ea63065963f1c.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Big Red Car with Sam d5ff7f6b5095c15ad17b65d3037af5c6.png|The Cartoon Wiggles with food a93096af4d92d857cfbd7e145b390aa3.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends in the Gift Shop Sign-Crafters-Dreamworld-Wiggles-Food-Outlet-Coomera.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends in The Cafe d7f298138e562e1a702b612cab4db48a.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword on a sign d90d168f6c606c7cc7f4518e6fd3c829.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car File:CartoonDorothyin2004.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2004 File:TheCartoonWigglesin2004.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2004 registrationfromsideimage.png|Cartoon Wags and his house TheCartoonWigglyFriendsandTheWigglesLogo.PNG|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends & The Wiggles Logo CartoonCaptainFeatherswordin2006.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2006 CartoonHenryin2006.png|Cartoon Henry in 2006 CartoonDorothyin2005.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2005 CartoonWagsin2005.png|Cartoon Wags in 2005 IMG_6550.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on a surfboard IMG_6556.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Wiggly Trail CartoonGregandDorothyin2003.png|Greg and Dorothy Cartoon in 2003 CartoonRedElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon red guitar CartoonBlueElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon blue guitar CartoonYellowElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon yellow guitar CartoonPurpleElectricGuitar.png|Cartoon purple guitar CartoonMicrophone.png|Cartoon microphone CartoonMaracas.png|Cartoon maracas CartoonTrumpet.png|Cartoon trumpet CartoonAcousticGuitar.png|Cartoon acoustic guitar CartoonPurpleKeyboard.png|Cartoon purple keyboard CartoonAccordion.png|Cartoon accordion CartoonYellowWigglyDrumSet.png|Cartoon yellow Wiggly drum set CartoonRedKeyboard.png|Cartoon red keyboard CartoonBlueWigglyDrumSet.png|Cartoon blue Wiggly drum set 3B5F285D-0F2F-477B-A20D-4EEE2AAEFCD9.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff Sleeping (2007-2012) CC5957C6-A72A-4063-AF6D-296C16B17B9A.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2007-2011) E6DAA463-C4D7-4781-BDB7-111D624683DB.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2012) ED02D026-A3E8-4B2D-82DF-E1949B49E757.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff Sleeping (2003-2007) IMG_5025.jpg|Cartoon Jeff sleeping in bed IMG_5074.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy watering a plant IMG_5076.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group having Rosy Tea IMG_5082.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and Dorothy at the beach IMG_5085.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles by the sea IMG_5090.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles getting in The Big Red Car CartoonGregPlayingtheGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Greg playing the guitar IMG_5099.jpg|Cartoon Wags with balls IMG_5101.jpg|Cartoon Henry by the sea IMG_5073.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group making music CartoonDorothyPickingFlowers.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy picking flowers images11.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2005 36c809c2922d9912796911310814c162.png CartoonCaptain (2003).png 2466B008-05B9-4F91-9D0B-E1DB47698AB1.png MurrayPlaysGuitar (Cartoon).png MagicGreg (Cartoon).png AnthonyEatingWatermelon (cartoon).png Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 7.49.41 AM.png|Cartoon Wags eating his bone IMG 5044.JPG|Cartoon Jeff sleeping with Z's IMG 5045.JPG|Cartoon Jeff Sleeping with a teddy bear C24B43FE-1F5E-4F35-A26A-DD7BC513DDDC.gif AE1A477C-1C1F-4616-95D3-46001A113BC3.png F93BE58F-DAD3-4876-860A-C9EB37E04D36.png 87963565-EF23-4A88-8A13-8544F6D1AC73.png B2180158-98D3-4B10-8566-E6CA9D0FA493.png 814606B6-A253-46A6-9FBE-8C7502EA0B0D.png 365493D1-5106-4EA8-BDBD-43C8868F6C84.png C4B9649D-9190-4626-8965-B924CC6F1531.png F93A1911-D894-4323-AA81-1D7D6CA12247.png 8235CCC0-A59D-4C68-B392-D1A2ECEEDF3E.png 579E4151-94EA-4AA5-96E2-9CB30AB15E2F.png 2011-2015 CartoonMurray'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Murray in "Celebration" CartoonJeff'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in "Celebration" CartoonAnthony'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in "Celebration" CartoonGreg'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Greg in "Celebration" CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in "Celebration" TheCartoonWigglesonStage.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on stage Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in "Taking Off!" Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Lachy's Title in "Taking Off!" Simon'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Simon's Title in "Taking Off!" Emma'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Emma's Title in "Taking Off!" CartoonAnthony(2013).jpg|Cartoon Anthony in 2013 CartoonEmma.jpg|Cartoon Emma CartoonLachy.jpg|Cartoon Lachy CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon Simon CartoonAnthonyDancing.jpg|Cartoon Anthony dancing to "Hot Potato" CartoonEmmaSinging.jpg|Cartoon Emma singing CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon holding megaphone CartoonLachy(Sideways).jpg|Cartoon Lachy doing Wiggle Fingers CartoonEmmaBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Emma blowing bubbles CartoonLachyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Lachy blowing bubbles CartoonAnthonyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in pajamas CartoonEmmaInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Emma in pajamas CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas CartoonLachyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Lachy in pajamas TheCartoonWigglesin2013.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesPlayingCricket.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles playing Cricket TheCartoonWigglesOnWheels.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on Wheels TheCartoonWigglesSailing.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles sailing TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesEnteringTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and The Big Red Car outside Wigglehouse TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles, Dorothy, and Wags CartoonWigglesTour2014.png|2014 Wiggles Tour Cartoon imagesM3MB306R.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends 10_item4.png|Cartoon Emma in beach clothes dfg.PNG|Mix And Match Lachy 4c9d6fc26ff16dd9ea844e4fbee6b8ae.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car 7deb666d5b10c1babdff2082cefb981a.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 86bc06968ed9b76696f1cf366ebf22ef.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends and the logo 073ddb28c5e7f64977ed1ed2e4ef6a20.png|Cartoon Wags in 2011 388cfb428bff3edbbe8766cb6b6fbc11.png|Cartoon Henry in 2011 CartoonDorothyin2011.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2011 dcc6442bec28cd28cc1e854ea81f5522.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2011 CartoonWagsin2012.png|Cartoon Wags in 2012 Leinas-bd-wiggles-mah-christmas-088.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword on The Screen wiggles8 (1).jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2013 carb.png|The Current Wiggles in 2013 Big Red Car File:TheCartoonWigglesin2012.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2012 the-wiggle-museum-adventure-book-cover-600x600.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group At Powerhouse Museum 5B468D4F-DDA5-464C-88DB-345B6648AEC2.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2013-2015) Wags (2013).png Png.png TheWigglesInTheirLogo (2012).png mzl.ltpaeaht.480x480-75.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group In 2011 mzl.uuymhsrv.480x480-75.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles In Alphabet Adeventure FD14E7C0-6652-4BB1-9F06-932584E3103E.JPG|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2011 2015-present 12734227 1260907040592549 72231151028238085 n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2016 23669211_10210715199980897_3493712863247083797_o.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2017 Dorothy toon.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2018 50521da8e42271f5c43a4cf29872d6b4.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2018 e16a7036f32dacfc8eeeffc87ae63bd3.png|Cartoon Wags in 2018 8901e885492e13846ef539918b7d663c.png|Cartoon Henry in 2018 IMG_2110.jpg|Cartoon Lachy sleeping IMG_2111.jpg|Cartoon Emma hiding near a mushroom File:CaptainFeatherswordPlayingtheTrumpet.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword playing the trumpet File:CartoonLachyPlayingtheKeyboard.jpg|Cartoon Lachy playing the keyboard File:CartoonWagsPlayingtheHarmonica.jpg|Cartoon Wags playing the harmonica File:CartoonSimonSinging.jpg|Cartoon Simon singing File:CartoonDorothyPlayingMaracas.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy playing maracas File:CartoonAnthonyPlayingtheGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Anthony playing the guitar File:CartoonEmmaPlayingtheDrums.jpg|Cartoon Emma playing the drums File:CartoonHenryPlayingtheDoubleBass.jpg|Cartoon Henry playing the double bass Icon_Anthony_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2018 Icon_Emma_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Emma in 2018 Icon_Lachie_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Lachy in 2018 Icon_Simon_TheWiggles01.png|Cartoon Simon in 2018 809AD79E-E1D3-425F-B0C3-98FA09ABF368.jpeg|Cartoon Henry with Christmas decorations 488F72B4-59CA-4AB8-B22F-AADBE234270E.jpeg|Cartoon Dorothy hanging up a angel on a Christmas Tree E1846DB3-9497-4655-9EF6-92A22D0752DF.png|The Cartoon Wiggles And Their Logo (2016-present) TheCartoonLittleWigglesin2019.jpg|The Cartoon Little Wiggles in 2019 60048388_2345838322304099_4191153658668253184_n.jpg|Cartoon Emma as a fairy IMG_7432.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Big Red Plane 62596639_10157565215367018_2057536647590838272_n.jpg|Cartoon Wags with a red nose the_little_wiggles_group.jpg|The Cartoon Little Wiggles in a group ShirleyShawnCartoon.png|Shirley Shawn The Unicorn Cartoon 2019 IMG_4410.JPG|Cartoon Emma and Dorothy on the beach IMG_5442.JPG|Cartoon Emma as a mermaid The Taiwanese Wiggles Anni2003Swirl.png|Anni's Swirl Cartoon Anni Pointing.png|Cartoon Anni in 2003 Cartoon Anni Surprise.png|Anni's Surprised Face Cartoon Cartoon Anni Playing The Keyboard.png|Anni playing the Red Starry Keyboard Cartoon Anni Playing Accordian.png|Anni playing her Accordian Carlos2003Swirl.png|Carlos's Swirl Cartoon Carlos Pointing.png|Carlos Standing On 1 Leg Cartoon Carlos Thumbs Up.png|Cheery Carlos Cartoon Carlos Playing The Drums.png|Carlos Playing Yellow Sparkly Drumkit Cartoon Carlos Ooby Doo.png|Carlos dancing to D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Arthur2003Swirl.png|Arthur's 2003-2005 Swirl Cartoon Arthur Pointing.png|Arthur dancing Cartoon Arthur Thumbs Up.png|Beauty Mate! Arthur Cartoon Arthur Playing Maracas.png|Arthur Playing Maraccas Danny2003Swirl.png|Danny's 2003-2005 Swirl Cartoon Danny Pointing.png|Danny Dancing Cartoon Danny Thumbs Up.png|Danny Pointing His Fingers and Doing The Twist Cartoon Danny Singing With The Microphone.png|Danny Singing Cartoon Danny Sleeping.png|Sleepy Danny 239417FF-7CFE-4E9D-BED3-792C8BC4A566.png The Mandarin Wiggles Arthur2005Swirl.png|Arthur's Swirl 2005-2008 Vivi2005Swirl.png|Vivi's Swirl Danny2005Swirl.png|Danny's 2005-2008 Swirl Samuel2005Swirl.png|Samuel's Swirl Category:Galleries Category:Other Content Category:Other Galleries Category:Taiwan